tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyman618 as "Elliot" (Heroes vs. Villains)
16:40 TranscriptBot ae07ab24@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.171.36 has joined #lillypad 16:40 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Tyman. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 16:40 Tyman618 as Elliot and Trixie 16:41 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 16:41 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:41 Yessir! 16:41 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:41 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:41 No 16:41 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:41 No 16:41 <@TDIFan13> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 16:42 I'm going to try to make Elliot come out of his shell a bit and be open to other ideas...not just sheltered like before. 16:43 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Alexis. Please begin. 16:43 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Alexis13 16:43 Yes! I unlocked Fiora, the Duelist in League of Ledgers! 16:43 * Tyman618 snorts. 16:43 Oh, hi there Alexis. 16:43 <@Alexis13> Hey, Elliot. 16:43 <@Alexis13> I wanted to talk to you for a sec, if that's okay. 16:43 Would you care to partake in a game of World of Dorkcraft first?! 16:44 <@Alexis13> I'm good. <.< 16:44 <@Alexis13> Just wondering... 16:44 <@Alexis13> Has Alex said anything about me lately? 16:44 * Alexis13 scratches head. 16:44 <@Alexis13> You know, anything... nice? 16:44 Ahhhh 16:44 I see what you're getting at missy. 16:44 Alex doesn't tend to talk to me about anything except jokes, so. 16:44 Not that I'm aware of. 16:44 <@Alexis13> I am not getting at ANYTHING. 16:45 <@Alexis13> :@ 16:45 <@Alexis13> I just want to know what he's said, okay?! 16:45 Oy, have I upset you? 16:45 I'm so deeply sorry. 16:45 * Alexis13 sighs and rolls eyes. 16:45 Let me make it up to you by doing your homework. 16:45 <@Alexis13> Really? :| 16:45 <@Alexis13> Well, I do have summer reading... 16:45 Sure! :) 16:45 <@Alexis13> Okay! 16:45 * Alexis13 tosses a textbook at Elliot. 16:45 * Tyman618 is hit by book. 16:45 OUCH! 16:45 <@Alexis13> And you've gotta tell me if Alex says ANYTHING. :@ 16:46 * Alexis13 walks off. 16:46 Yes, ma'am! 16:46 Alexis13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:46 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 16:46 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Trixie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 16:46 <@TDIFan13> One second. Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions